The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Mobile terminals (also referred to as user equipment (UE) or user equipment devices) configured for accessing wireless networks of various types have enjoyed widespread adoption by consumers. In addition to using mobile terminals to access mobile networks, such as for communication purposes, consumers may also utilize mobile terminals to access other services that may be provided by a node of a network. Accessing network and/or accessing some other service provided by a node of the network may require authorization of a mobile terminal prior to grant of access to or usage of services. In this regard, a network entity may need to validate that the mobile terminal user is a valid subscriber of the network or service prior to granting access to a service.